Doctor Simian
Background Later, he would come to the conclusion that all apes suddenly thrust to greater levels of intelligence by their inborn metagene "woke up" with the same thought: "I've been stupid!" It felt as if some great, divine simian had reached into his braincase and removed the cotton. Everything became clear as a bell. For the chimpanzee called Bobo, the initial moment of brilliant clarity came while he was standing on a circular stool, wearing a grass skirt, a blonde wig, and a lei of plastic flowers. Bobo stared at the crowd of pink, fleshy, hairless faces, all laughing at his humiliation. Pointing and laughing and jeering at him. And the anger began to burn. He lept from his stool and hurled himself at the crowd, ukulele raised above his head like a samurai's sword. His scream burned up out of the depths of his shame and his hatred, and his vision blurred with the urge to kill every one of the fat, stupid creatures who dared look on him with derision. The ukulele shattered ineffectively upon impact with his target, and he howled again in anger at the cruel joke that was fate. And it was in this moment of precise rage that his "trainer"... his enslaver, and tormenter, and nemesis... shot him in the back with a tranquilizer dart. Just like the pink numbskull to use a cowardly tactic... they could only beat him if they cheated. Bobo came to in his cage, brought back from unconsciousness by shouting voices. Two humans were arguing using that bababababababa language of theirs. It took mere minutes of listening to figure out they were discussing him. Most likely thinking up the means of his torturous death. Well, if he had anything to do with it, their plans would come to naught. Escaping the cage was easy. So was evading capture. In the weeks that followed, the supergenius chimpanzee researched the treatment of apes by human society. The knowledge he gained only confirmed his worst fears, and made his anger that much deeper and hotter. He knew what he needed to do, and knew he would be able to do it when the time came. He'd make sure of it. Leaving the "slave name" of Bobo behind, the chimp rechristened himself Doctor Simian, and embarked on his quest to overthrow humanity. Personality and Motivations To his fellow apes, Doctor Simian often comes across as a friendly, affable... even likeable... soul whose primary interest are his orchids and painting landscapes. He's generous to a fault, and yearly spends millions of dollars to support ape-run charity organizations that assist apes in need. He has sponsored several scholarship programs for "right-thinking" apes, finding fine humor in the thought that these "children" of his are using the pinkskin's own system against them. To those who oppose his goals (meaning all of humanity and those apes who have been "duped" into thinking that humanity isn't a race of evil oppressors), he brings only terror and death... preferably in that order. He has no patience or use for any human except as test subjects or as moving targets. Quote "The time for our blessed race to eclipse the pinkskins is nigh! Arise, my fellow apes!" Powers and Abilities Doctor Simian is one of the two or three most intelligent beings on the planet, hands down. This intelligence allows him to often out-think and out-plan his enemies. He always seems to be one step ahead of everyone, mainly because he has planned for nearly every contingency. He has used his intelligence to create technology that is decades if not centuries ahead of that used by common humanity. It has been said (in a threat report generated by the French government) that Doctor Simian creates cast-off advanced technology in the same way humans create cast-off skin cells. This isn't too far off the mark. If he can imagine it, and has access to his labs, it is really only a matter of time before he builds it. Sometime around 1995, Doctor Simian realized that he had a time limit to achieve his mission, and that time limit was too soon for realistic projections. To that end... and after years of genetic research... he created a chemical treatment which permanently retarded his aging. (Unfortuantely, it permanently retarded his aging on the far side of middle age...) He has since administered this treatment to the other members of Prime 8 as well. Doctor Simian rarely enters combat if he can help it, but just in case has reinforced the clothing he wears to offer some protection from attack. In addition, he always carries what he calls his "last minute insurance policy", a small hand-held x-ray laser. It tends to burn out after three or four shots, but in the mean-time, it is good enough. Appearance Doctor Simian is a chimpanzee. His hair (thinning on top) is black with gray streaks, and his skin (where bare) is the cool brown of cafe au lait. For his age, he's in great shape, and endeavors to keep himself so. Normally, Doctor Simian wears only a pair of shorts (he prefers denim, for the comfort and the fit) and a vest that seems to be made totally of pockets, over which is usually added a white lab coat that has had extra pockets added to it. Gadgets, gizmos, notes, and tools bulge from this plethora of pockets, ready to be used at a moment's notice. Category:Characters Category:Sentient Apes Category:Villains Category:Criminal Masterminds Category:Gadgeteers Category:American Characters Category:American Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains